1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a substrate, an equipment board, a method for producing the semiconductor device, and a semiconductor chip for communication and, more specifically, to a semiconductor device, a substrate, an equipment board, a method for producing the semiconductor device, and a semiconductor chip for communication capable of reducing the size of the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the wide-spread use of electronic apparatuses, laminating technology and inter-chip wiring technology for realizing multi-chip packages and system-in-packages (SIPs) at a low cost have been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-316408).
The above-mentioned publication describes a method for stacking a plurality of substrates, bonding another substrate to a side surface of the stacked substrates, and connecting terminals of the stacked substrates to terminals provided in a lower area via the substrate bonded to stacked substrates.
In the method described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-316408, the number of terminals is limited due to the width of the side surface of the substrate. To increase the number of terminals, the number of substrates bonded to the side surfaces must be increased. Since there are only four side surfaces of the substrate, the maximum length available for the terminals is four times the width of a side surface of the substrate. Therefore, to increase the number of terminals, the width of the side surfaces of the substrate must be increased. However, increasing the width of the side surfaces of the substrate also increases the overall size of the semiconductor device.
A semiconductor device according to an embodiment of the present invention is capable of providing a large number of terminals while reducing the overall size of the semiconductor device.